


Death

by thatonedamncanadian (Shsldork)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shsldork/pseuds/thatonedamncanadian
Summary: I open my eyes. White. All I see is white. I lift my hand up, making sure I don’t have an ailment that would make me blind, though I’m not sure if one exists that can make you blind with whiteness. I can see my hand, so I can rule that out, but… something’s wrong.





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe not my best work but meh.

I open my eyes. White. All I see is white. I lift my hand up, making sure I don’t have an ailment that would make me blind, though I’m not sure if one exists that can make you blind with whiteness. I can see my hand, so I can rule that out, but… something’s wrong.

I can see through my hand. My heart pounds, and my eyes widen. My hand’s not supposed to be see through. I check the other one, only to find that my other hand is translucent as well. Why can I see through my hands? I look at my legs in front of me, having not noticed them earlier because they too are see through.

“What the fuck is going on?!” I call out. Only then do I hear murmuring coming from behind me, quiet, but coming closer with every second.

I whip my head around to see two cloaked figures, dressed in a dark gray. Before I could even think, a loud noise emits from my mouth, not quite a scream but loud enough to startle the figures. They visibly flinch, before looking at each other, and quickening their pace after a second.

My legs finally respond after prompting, making me scramble. My legs wobble as I try to get up, and I feel surprisingly unsteady, as if I were a toddler just learning how to walk. My legs buckle under my weight and I stumble, falling on my face, before I flip over onto my back, staring at the two figures as they approach me.

I make an effort to use my legs again, except instead of standing, I kick at the ground frantically, trying to get as much distance between me and the figures as possible. It’s futile though, as the figures quick pace lessens the distance faster than I can create it.

“No no no…” In an attempt to protect myself from these beings, I shield myself using my arms and close my arms. I hope they’re nice enough to make it quick.

It takes a couple seconds for me to notice that they’re not trying to kill me, and instead one of them is trying to talk to me.

“Hello? Excuse me? Can you hear me?” It’s deep. A very gravelly voice, with a certain soothing quality to it. I peak out from in between my arm shield to see them kneeling in front of me. I can’t see their faces from under their hoods - knowing who they are, I’d be surprised if they even had faces - but their voice seems to hint that they’re more concerned than malicious.

“It’s okay,” the other one pipes up, in a voice higher and less gravelly than the last, but still with nice qualities, “we’re not going to hurt you.”

I slowly lower my arms away from my face, keeping my body in a position where I could still attempt to run if they tried anything, though I think that’d only buy me a few more seconds before they… well, did whatever they do.

“There you go,” it was the one with the lower voice, “it’s alright.”

They start to move their arm, but before they can do anything, I immediately lift my arms to protect myself again, almost certain they’re going to hurt me. Nothing happens, so I peer through my arms again to see them extending their hand towards me.

I lower my arms again, blushing this time. My body relaxes, and I extend my hand forward to take theirs. They take my hand, lifting me off the ground and steadying me. They let go of me after a moment, sticking nearby just in case I’m not quite used to my legs yet. I almost tumble towards my left, and the higher voiced one goes to steady me, but I gain my balance again.

This feels awkward. I’ve been running from these two for the last couple of minutes, and it turns out all they wanted to do was extend their help towards someone who, to them, looked very confused and disoriented, and was very much so. Maybe I should apologize?

As if sensing my sheepishness - or maybe it was obvious on my face? - the higher voiced one of the two says, “don’t worry about running from us. We get it all the time,” then starts chuckling to themself as if they’d made a bad joke only they could hear.

“Yeah, really,” the one with the deeper voice chimes in, “it’s no big deal. You pretty much had the same reaction everybody does.”

“Well… thanks. I really didn’t mean to offend. It’s just that-”

“We’re not the most friendly looking beings you’ve ever seen?”

The one with the higher voice scoffs, then says, “Speak for yourself, Al.”

“I mean, you’re not exactly a model, Dee.” The one named Al cracks their knuckles, “anyways, less bickering and more touring.”

I furrow my eyebrows.

“Touring? What’s there to tour? Besides, I don’t even know where we are.”

Dee and Al look at each other, before looking back at me.

“You’re in the afterlife, dude,” Dee says nonchalantly.

I blink.

“I’m in what?”

Al pinches the bridge of their nose, that might not even be there, “you could’ve said that with a little bit more consideration, Dee.”

Dee shrugs, “I’m just saying, that’s what happened.”

Al turns their head to me, and I can tell they’re looking at me from under their hood.

“You may not remember it,” they say in their gravelly voice, dramatic and reserved, as if speaking a practised monologue, “but before you came here, you were in a predicament, and-”

Dee butts in, “blah, blah, blah, point is, you died, and now you’re here.”

I freeze, “I’m d-dead?”

“We thought you figured it out already,” Dee’s voice was as nonchalant as ever. Does this reaper react this calmly to everything?

“No,” I shake my head, smiling, “no, you’ve got the wrong person.”

Al materializes a book out of thin air, flipping through the pages before stopping on a page reading, “the Five Stages of Grief. Stage 1, Denial.”

I pay them no mind, staring ahead. Dead. I’m dead?

Then the flashbacks come. I remember… walking. It was a nice night, but I couldn’t sleep, so I went for a walk. I cross a street, but a car comes out of no where…

I flinch on impact.

Dee reaches and puts their bony hand on my shoulder, “you okay?”

I shake my head, “no, I-I have a family, I can’t be dead. That couldn’t have been real.”

I can see Al give Dee what I assume is a quick glare, and suddenly I feel a very sheepish vibe off of Dee.

I turn to Al and Dee, tears welling up, “please, I have to go back. Can’t you take me back?”

Al’s shoulders slump, “sorry, there’s nothing we can do but take you to where you’re supposed to be now.”

“No, you don’t understand-”

Dee’s hand squeezes on my shoulder, and it grounds me to the reality I’m in. There’s nothing they can do. I’m dead.

“You okay?” Dee repeats, seeing the look on my face.

“I-” I stop my sentence before I even start, before responding, “yeah. I’ll be okay.”

“Great,” Dee beams, before being nudged by Al, and rubs their neck, “I wanted to apologize for what I said to you earlier. That was pretty insensitive.”

I smile up at them, though maybe it’s not wholly sincere, “it’s okay. It’s probably a bit of an awkward situation.”

Dee chuckles, “tell me about it.”

I sigh, looking at my translucent feet - man, am I ever going to get used to that? Probably not - and hear Dee shuffling.

“Hey, look,” Dee starts as I turn to glance in their direction, “maybe there’s something we can do to make you feel better?”

Al chimes in, their voice shifting to a lighter tone, “For example, I think we both know someone who’d be very excited to see you.”

I look at them, “what? Who?”

Al and Dee look at each other and then back to me.

“Well…” Al starts.

“She’s very small, incredibly excitable,”

“And her name starts with L.”

It only takes a moment before it clicks.

“Lucy’s here?! My dog?!”

Al nods.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Dee pipes up, seeming almost as excited as my dog, “let’s go!”

I smile, a hint of melancholy pulling at my lips. I’m going to miss my family and friends dearly, and I’d love to go back, but there’s not a lot I can do. I’m sure watching over them wouldn’t be a bad gig. Though it’d be painful at first, the pain will pass.  
I miss them, but it’s going to be okay. Everything will be okay.


End file.
